


“I have a boyfriend”

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Virgil’s boyfriend comes home drunk and refuses to get into bed with him because “I have a boyfriend.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	“I have a boyfriend”

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Something i guess.   
> Written in the middle of the night because I decided Remus would absolutely be the kind of disaster to get too drunk to recognise the man he’s dating, but still refuse to cheat on the him... with himself.

Virgil knew Remus would be home late, but he still jumped to alertness when he heard the front door close, sitting up in his bed. 

"Shit- fuck- no, shhh Remus..." He heard faintly from downstairs, snickering to himself as he heard his drunk boyfriend talking to himself, and clearly bumping into things.

He listened closely as Remus stumbled his way upstairs to the bedroom. 

Surprisingly, Remus barely acknowledged Virgil when he entered, shrugging his clothes off and simply standing there, looking around. 

"Remus..?" Virgil asked, confused, "Are you going to get into bed?" 

Remus' eyes settled on Virgil as he swayed slightly on the spot. 

"No, thank you," Remus said, shaking his head multiple times, "I'm sure you're great, but I have a boyfriend." 

Virgil's heart melted. 

Sure, his boyfriend was a complete dumbass, but he signed up for that. 

It was just very nice to know that even as completely smashed as Remus was after a night out with his brother, he was worried about cheating on Virgil. 

"Remus, c'mon, get in bed." 

"No can do mister! I have a boyfriend. You can not touch my no-no square!" Remus declared loudly. 

Virgil laughed, "Oh my god, okay. Where are you going to sleep then genius?" 

Remus looked around, then flopped onto the ground. 

"Right here. Goodnight," he declared, and promptly fell asleep.

"Remus..?" Virgil asked, prodding his cheek with his toe lightly. 

"Jesus Christ," Virgil laughed, incredulous. 

He got out of bed, grabbing Remus' pillow and stuffing it underneath his boyfriend's head.

Then he made his way quietly to the closet, which held spare blankets. He draped one over Remus. 

"If I were more romantic, I'd sleep down there with you, but unfortunately for you, I like my bed too much," he said under his breath as he climbed back into the bed he normally would be sharing with Remus. 

Virgil shook his head as he took in his boyfriend's form, sound asleep on the floor. 

God he loved that dumbass. 


End file.
